


First Snow (& Kiss)

by ofnyota



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofnyota/pseuds/ofnyota
Summary: A secret santa gift for a ss i was apart of in the trek + good omens servers im in!The prompts given were Found family gift exchange, first time encountering snow, baking cookies together, pulling them in by the scarf for a kiss with spirk as the ship. So I combined three of the promps with a hinting of last one.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 34





	First Snow (& Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koryander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryander/gifts).



> Thanks to PrairieDawn on the discord server for beta-ing my fic + giving feedback!

Jim turned around to walk backwards, hit with the sudden urge to stare at Spock’s glorious face. It was slightly cold for Jim meaning it was pretty cold for Spock. Jim was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

Spock had a huge, fluffy coat on with a beanie as well as a pair of gloves with a scarf. His cheeks were tinged green, and it looked like the tips of his ears would be too if the beanie was taken off. Spock had been talking to Jim about something but Jim had stopped paying attention more to enjoy Spock’s company and their walk. 

As Jim began walking backwards, Spock’s stopped talking. His face turned into confusion and questioning. Before Spock could ask why, Jim stuck a cocky grin on his face saying he wanted to see how long he could walk backwards. . 

Spock’s confusion grew but he shrugged it off thinking it typical of his captain and began on his topic again. As Spock talked, Jim started going over every detail of Spock’s face, etching it into his memory. Staring with top of Spock’s head to his angled chin which was covered a little bit by the scarf. As Jim was memorizing Spock’s face he slowly fell further in love and got lost in his feelings for Spock. And as he did, he slowed more and more until he was standing still. 

This brought back Spock’s confused face, which Jim found adorable. Jim could no longer hold back his feelings. But was it worth it to lose one of his best friends and first officer? And all the loss that might come with it? Who in their right mind would choose Jim over Spock when it came time to pick between the two of them? Sure it would be a whole thing, especially since the two were the highest ranking on the ship. Just one small kiss could break apart his crew, and they’d probably ground the Enterprise until they could figure out what to do with the crew. Jim was frozen but teetering back and forth between staying where he was and surging forward to kiss Spock. 

Then as if she knew she was needed, Nyota’s clear voice pierced through Jim’s thoughts, her words from the last time they had talked, just before shore leave began. Nyota was sure that Spock liked Jim, the same way Jim liked Spock. She told Jim he should take a chance. There was no way Spock would turn Jim down. 

Before Jim could question himself anymore, he grabbed the ends of Spock’s scarf, pulled him closer and kissed him. Spock was frozen so Jim took this as his kiss was unwelcome so he pulled away. But before he could get far, Spock pulled Jim in to deepen the kiss. 

This kiss was wonderful and amazing. It brought warmth to both the men and was a toe-curling, foot popping kind of kiss. It seemed to last for an eternity and one Jim was happy to stay in as long as he could. 

As they kissed, Jim felt something slightly wet on his head, and Spock seemed to have as well. So both pulled apart reluctantly. When they did they were greeted with a surprise. The smallest of snowflakes had begun falling. Jim’s grin grew bigger.

Spock had never experienced snow, so he asked Jim what these were and Jim explained about snow. Spock stuck his hands out in hopes of a snowflake falling on his hands so he could inspect a snowflake. As soon as one did fall into Spock’s hands, he began inspecting it. It was a tiny little snowflake. He brought it up close to his face to try and see every little piece of it. As he was inspecting that one little snowflake more and more snowflakes landed on his hands.

Jim knew Spock was so fascinated, more than he let on. Spock was amazed by these tiny little snowflakes. This pulled on Jim’s heartstrings, just yet another reason Jim liked Spock. Spock was utterly adorable when he was fascinated by things. Spock hide his fascination very well all the time. But Jim has been around Spock long enough and stared at him so often, Jim could tell. 

Within a few minutes of them standing around enjoying the snow, it began snowing harder. So Jim quickly dragged Spock back to his place, know the cold wouldn’t be beneficial for Spock’s health. 

Once they got back to Jim’s place, Jim quickly set about warming up the place. He lit the fireplace and began making Spock’s favorite warm drink, a hot spiced chai with almond milk, to help warm him up. Once the chai was made, Jim gave it to Spock to hold and drink. 

With Spock quickly warming up, Jim turned his attention to making cookies The bridge crew and their families were coming over for Boxing Day. And the last time Jim had talked to Dem and Jo, he had promised to make them many cookies, to the dismay of their respective parents. But Jim didn’t care, these were his nieces. He loved them very much and thought they deserved the world, especially since he had Bones and Hikaru with him for so long. 

As Spock began to warm up, and once he had finished his drink, Spock stuck his mug in near the sink. Then he began helping Jim make cookies. He had only made them a few times before, all when he was young and doing do with his mother. So Spock asked Jim what to do. As he also wanted the perfect cookies for Jo and Dem and of course the rest of the crew. 

Steadily they fell into a process of making the cookies and time flew by. Cookies being and batter being thrown back and forth. Before they knew it, all the cookies needed had been made and darkness had outside. The two quickly cleaned the kitchen, not wanting to leave a mess to clean up later. 

The two exhausted men flopped onto the couch, or rather Jim did and Spock sat down gently on the couch in the living room. They relaxed for a bit and then only did Spock dare to ask Jim what the kiss had been about earlier.

“Jim. May I ask a question?”

“Sure Spock, what is it?” responded Jim, his eyes closed. 

“Was the kiss earlier a one-time thing or...?” came out Spock’s voice hesitantly, and yet a trying to sound normal. 

As Spock asked his question, Jim’s eyes shot open. And he explained. 

“It wasn’t...at least I hope it wasn’t. When we first meet, I hated you. The way we had met and the things you said, they weren’t great. I hoped to never have to see you again or interact with you. But then with the Enterprise, I did. Slowly that hate turned into dislike which turned into respect by the end of that whole ordeal with the Romulans. And over that first five-year mission, we had, that respect turned like, which slowly turned into love. I realized it at some point, and when to Nyota to talk about it. Bones refused too! Ny helped me come to terms with the fact that I like you. She even told me to ask you out. That you liked me more than I thought you did. I kept trying to but I kept losing my nerves. But seeing you today, on our walk, I realized I was in love with you and I could no longer hold my feelings back. Spock, I love you.” 

It all came out in what seemed to be one breath for Jim. Once it all came out Jim took a deep breath, and as he exhaled, it hit him. He was in love with Spock. A fact Jim had only admitted to himself with saying that phrase aloud. 

They both sat in stunned silence, Spock not expecting it and Jim at his own revelation. Spock recovered first and surged forward and kissed Jim. 


End file.
